Aura of Betrayal
by schmiter101
Summary: Betrayed by his friends and Pokemon, how will ash cope? Will he fall into the darkness? Or will our hero become something... Much more? Ash/Cynthia/Gardenia/Latias human /oc/oc/oc harem.
1. Chapter 1

Aura of Betrayal

life for the past 3 years has been hard on Ash. Pain was a friend, and the brother of betrayal, to Ash. Not just his friends betrayed him though, his Pokemon did too. Only his most loyal Pokemon still follow him today. Pikachu, Sceptile, and his newly caught friends Gardivor, Gallade, Frosslass, Ralts, and the Kirlia sisters.

He was framed for stealing the Pokemon of the champion Cynthia the day before the last match. Although the trial ended with him being found innocent, and the missing Pokemon found in the care of team Rocket, Ash's so called friends still believe he put them there in order to win. Of all the people that turned their backs on him, His mother, Prof. Oak, Gary, Cynthia and her sister Shiro (Oc), Wendy (Oc), and surprisingly, Paul, all believed him to be found innocent before the trial happened.

With his new friends and mother, he moved to the island that called to him. Where a very important factor of his new life would begin, and his new title to come into play. He went to the island known as Altimore, home of the Eon twins Latios, and Latias. He went to the one place that he would be able to reach his full potential. He, in 3 short years, would become one of the most powerful trainers in his generation. He would become the friend and leader to all Pokemon He would become, the Aura Prince.

**3 years later in Altimore**

In the forest of Aura, named by the residents of the island because of the one who lives there, stood a man 6ft tall with long black hair, a toned body, and bright blue eyes. Around him, stood a plethora of Pokemon A pikachu on his head, a kirlia on either side of his shoulders, a dancing Gardivor, Gallade and Sceptile sparring, and three Pokemon flying around them.

The man spotted a Pidgeot with a roll of paper tied to its leg flying towards him. When it landed, he took the paper off Pidgeot's leg and thanked him as he flew away. He read the note, but slowly started shaking in rage. His Pokemon took notice and all looked at the note. They too, started shaking in rage and began to comfort their trainer. The two Kirlia, Kiri and Kari, started to try to cheer him up from their positions on his shoulders. Pikachu and Latios both headed out of the forest to find the people who could truly calm him down.

**10 minutes earlier at the docks of Altimore**

Seven figures stepped of the boat they took to get to Altimore and all headed to the registration center. "Names please?" said the Nurse Joy at the center. The seven all spoke their names and the Joy froze up. She wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to a Pidgeot to take to someone called 'the Prince'. Immediately, the bird Pokemon knew who she was talking about, and quickly flew away. Afterwords, the seven made way for the hotel to rest up for the upcoming tournament.

**Forest of Aura current time**

"Ash!" cried several voices. Said 6ft man turned around only to be tackled to the ground. Around him stood 5 females of various ages. In order, stood the oldest, Shiro at 17, Former Sinnoh champion Cynthia at 17, Former Gym Leader Gardenia at 16, Wendy, at 16, and finally, Hinamori at 16. He looked down to see what had hit him, and found it was Latias in her human form. She looked about 16, with long red hair that reached past her thighs, and was about 5Ft 6. In short, all his girlfriends.

"Are you ok?" questioned Riley (Latias). "I'm fine now that the six of you are here." he said in a calm voice. "Is what we heard true ash?" Questioned a worried Gardenia. "Yes. " He replied, "Misty, May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Barry, and Drew have entered into the Aura Guardians Competition." "The nerve of them!" exclaimed Shiro. "Don't worry Shi-chan, they can't do anything to you or me without them getting punished in the most extreme of ways. Satisfied with his answers, Ash, his Pokemon, and his six Girlfriends went back to their house to sleep and prepare for the AGC the next day.

**So what do you guys think of my second FF? No flames or so help me god I will kill you worse than the devil could. S101 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aura of Betrayal

The time had come. The year was x777 and it was time for the Aura Guardian Competition. This special tournament was held only when the Eon twins have found and trained someone to be the Aura Prince. The Aura Prince is the liaison between Pokemon and humans. The first and only Aura Price was known as sir Aaron. Until, that is, Ash came along. To Latios and Latias, he is the perfect candidate for not only the title of the Prince, but also for the love of the Sister of Latios.

The tournament was hosted by the Aura Prince, and the winner of the tournament would face the Aura Prince. If the challenger won the battle, the current Aura Prince would train the winner to be his Successor Should the challenger fail, he would be marked in the Hall of Nobles for his/her valiant efforts. So far, only 9 people have tried since the time of Sir Aaron, the First of the Princes.

The original of the 9 have all been legendary in their own right. Each had done their part in shaping the Pokemon world into what it is today. Their names will be forever lost in history, but their legacy shall carry on in the will of those brave enough to challenge the Prince.

However, of the nine, one name has been uncovered. Ironically, it is the same name as the current price holds. This man was the closest of all to defeating Sir Aaron. The match had ended with both Pokemon fainting, resulting in a knockout. However, before the man could win by default, he admitted defeat and left, much to the dismay of the crowds and Sir Aaron. The mans name, you ask? Simple, his name was Satoshi Emerald Ketchum. The most powerful challenger in the reign of Prince Sir Aaron.

**Altimore Coliseum, 10:00 am**

The crowds and contestants were all waiting for the Prince to arrive. Everyone except seven very impatient people. "Were is this so called 'Prince'?" said Max in a very smug voice, "I wanna see the face of the guy I'm going to beat in front of all these people." all the trainers around him that were native to Altimore looked at him with disgust and anger. In fact, two teenage girls, around the age of sixteen, looked at him with such malice, that even the people around them started to sweat. They walked up to Max, May, Dawn, Misty, Drew, and Barry, and said "We dare you to say that about our Fiance again little boy" this statement alone shocked all the Colosseum and confused the visitors.

All at once, everyone native to the island broke out in a loud cheer to hear such news. While the six traitors tried to comprehend what just happened, they heard someone from the crowd cry out, "Here comes the Prince!" At this everyone gathered around the throne and saw as from the sky, came four Pokemon. To the shock of visitors, they witnessed a very common sight around Altimore for the first time.

From the sky came four very common Pokemon belonging to a very important person to all of Altimore and the Pokemon nation. A midnight black Pidgeot, an Altaria, and the Eon twins themselves. As they got closer to the ground, a figure appeared on the back of the Altaria. When the four Pokemon landed, the man got off of the Pokemon and thanked her for the ride. All the Pokemon did was chirp in happiness. Much to the amusement of the younger people in the stands, two very familiar sights appeared on his shoulders. The Kirlia twins known as Kiri and Kari jumped off his shoulders, and began to inspect all the competitors in earnest, as if they were searching for something.

They danced and walked by every body but stopped by Max, and began running back to the man as if something had frightened the two of them. The island natives quickly drew their strongest Pokemon out into the open. Latios reared back in an aggressive motion, and Latias moved behind the man in fright. The man looked at the boy, and made a swift motion with his hands. From the shadow of the chair, stepped two Pokemon. The Gardivor and Gallade quickly used their Psychic attack on him and suspended him in the air. From the back of the Latios sprung a pure silver Lucario. The Lucario quickly snatched the six Poke-balls from his belt and released them into plain sight. To the disgust of the crowd, appeared six tired and obliviously abused Pokemon. Two of them being female Riolu and another female Pokemon, this one being a Lucario, standing protectively over them. The Lucario was clearly the most abused of the most.

The man yelled out for a medic while running over to the injured Pokemon. Besides the Aura Pokemon, he saw a very beat up Growlithe, a very bony Munchlax, and the worst of all, a female Pichu with some visible scars. When the medics showed up, he ordered them to heal the three of them while he would attend to the three Aura Pokemon. He had the guards escort Max to Officer Jenny for interrogation. He then fixed his gaze on the the three Aura Guardians.

As he approached them, he heard the Lucario growl out, 'Stay away from my sisters human!' Ash, while not shocked at this, noticed how the two Riolu hid behind the Lucarios legs in fear. 'Have no fear, Guardian of Aura, I am the current Aura Prince. My name is Ash Ketchum, and I mean no harm to you or your sisters. I only wish to help you and the two of them to heal and get the three away from the one who did this.' to say that Lucario and the Riolu were shocked would be the understatement of the century. Much to the surprise of the Lucario, one of the Riolu ran out from behind His legs and over to Ash to hug his leg while crying. All Ash heard from the little Riolu was 'Thank you' over and over.

Ash turned around and said to the crowd, "I'm sorry to announce, but the AGC will be held off for the following month in order to get to the bottom of this." He announced. That being said, he utilized his Aura to make wings sprout out of his back. He grabbed the two Riolu and put them on each of his shoulders. He then picked up the female Lucario in a bridal fashion that would make many females in the stands jealous. He took to the skies in a quick motion and the rest of his Pokemon did as well. Those who couldn't fly just hopped on the back of those who could.

**OK chapter two done! For those of you wondering, there will be bashing in my story. I would also like to thank Diggs121 for being the first to comment on my story. For those of you that have read the other story on my file, it was not done by me. It was a pilot written by my cousin who thought of it on the spot I guess. I wasn't here while she wrote and uploaded it. If any of you want to for me to write a crossover for them, just put it in the comments or PM me. Just make sure to leave some details on what you want done and I'll see what I can do. S101 out!**


End file.
